User talk:Peter.f.model
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Peter.f.model! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Metamorphosis (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 04:18, November 23, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Quotes Please review MA:QUOTE for guidelines on the types of quotes we are looking for. Quotes in episode articles should not be more than one or two lines, and have some meaning behind them. They should not simply be quotes that point out information; such references should be in the articles on the subjects discussed in such quotes. Please also make use of the Preview button when editing, this allows you to view your edit before you save it, which helps reduce the database load. Thanks--31dot 13:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ping - please read the above. Basically, this whole encyclopedia consists of "quoted facts". Only that we don't just enumerate those on the episode articles but instead build proper articles from those quotes. Please stop doing it the way you do. -- Cid Highwind 15:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC)